Baronet Drago Dorleac
Drago Baronet is Greater Noble and one of the Dorleac Family pureblood line. He has a long standing rivalry with his father Grand Duke Dorleac and both of them battle it out on the Florence Highway using armies of enchanted mercenaries. Appearance He is a tall, built vampire sporting a deep purple cape with vermilion lining. Drago Baronet's troops are colored gray. Personality Drago Baronet is a proud Noble of the house of Dorleac. For many millennia he and his family were happy living near the Florence Highway with his family having parties, delighting in conversation with other Nobles, indulging in the pleasures of music, dancing, attractive women, the purest of blood and many other normal Noble activities. It was the practices of his father that caught the eye of the Sacred Ancestor and it is his manipulation to set the family against each other due to the greater good involved that has destroyed the normal thought process and personality traits of this man. Normally the two would have gotten along with all their personality and affinity as close as could be. He like the Duke has no regard for the humans accept mild times of generosity that only serve their ends mainly. The orders of the Sacred Ancestor and his manipulation have become the defining influence on his life in all ways leading him down the path of wanting to kill his father and lay waste to the Frontier until he is stopped. Biography It was said that the Noble, known as Grand Duke Dorleac, lived in a spacious mansion with his beloved wife and son, holding splendid parties there every night and using the nearby humans for their blood until one day five thousand years ago, when a grand military force came and covered the road. The Florence Highway that he built for the humans to use. That night, while the people cowered in fear of war, there was a clamor of voice ringing out, angry shouts and cries of pain, and a cacophony of gunfire and thundering war horses. In the morning, the road was covered with the corpses of soldiers, and not only the Dorleac Family but their extensive revenue as well had vanished from the castle. It wasn't clear what had transpired. But this bizarre occurrence, as if an enormous hand had toppled the soldiers with a deadly gale and carried off the Dorleac clan, made the people cry out in exultation. Something remained in the castle. Those who visited it didn't return, and eventually it fell into disrepair and was left with the flow of time. All around the highway people lived, and grew old and died as five millennia went by, until now. It is mentioned when the enchanted armies began to be revived by their masters that the energy they put out along with the hatred of the conflict involved stirred an ancient God. This God is unknown and older than Noble history, or even human history. This entity is the embodiment of hate, the God of Hate. The name of the creature is forgotten in time and not known to any remaining sentient beings, but it does have a name Rancor. It is this being that left imprints of what appears to be a giant hand smiting tens of millions if not billions in its history along with obliterating mountains. It is later on revealed by the Duke he was ordered by the Great One to stop his son's plan for destroying the humans with a gas and bring the power back to the Nobility. It was at this time when both of them were to be slain in the conflict. At the same time this is happening the Sacred Ancestor was in a battle against a group of uprising Nobles who instructed against him.These Nobles kidnapped Drago Baronet and promised to resurrect him five thousand years later to continue his advance against the humans. The Sacred Ancestor in retaliation, says Dorleac will also be resurrected at this time to stop his son. He ordered him to end his son. Powers and Abilities His cape can wrap around opponents and choke the life out of them. The Baronet has a move where he throws his cape open. The blade that stretched from his lining became a single streak of light and proceeds to sink into his opponent s chest. Darkness Manipulation Equipment Daggers- He carries a 3 foot long blade along with him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble